A suction system for peeling off a sheet from the impression cylinder and transferring the sheet to the first gripper system of a transfer drum is known generally from DE-AS 2,451,987 wherein the suction arms are guided by a transmission system along a trochoidal path with the suction arm ends engaging the rear end of the sheet before the point of tangency between the impression cylinder and the transfer drum and effecting a transfer of the sheet to the first gripper system not later than the point of tangency between the cylinder and drum. However, the time available for engaging and moving the sheet into the transfer position, particularly at high printing press speeds, is so short that guiding the suction arms along the trochoidal path leads to very high acceleration forces and undesirable pivoting angles of the suction arms.